A method and a plant for manufacturing medical bags are disclosed by EP 1 780 000 A1.
The post-published DE 10 2014 013 729.5 discloses the insertion of a film sheet into a plant for manufacturing bags.
The post-published PCT/DE2014/000153 discloses the usage of carriers which can be individually introduced into and removed from the transport path.